


Indomitable Spirit

by Meatball42



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying superpowers, Drabble, Gen, Iron Fist Colleen, Superpowers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: No one ever said having the Iron Fist would be easy.





	Indomitable Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



“Ow! Shit!”

Colleen rubbed her knuckles, groaning when she saw that the skin was torn. Luckily, her First Aid kit was well-stocked these days.

“You have to breathe all the way through,” Danny told her from the other side of the dark dojo. “Keep up your meditation while you fight.”

Colleen glared down at her hand.

The Iron Fist came to her fairly easily, but outside of a fight, it faded the moment she stopped concentrating on it fully. Like the instant before she punched a wall, for example.

She took a deep breath, centered herself, and called it again.


End file.
